minecats_underworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Ranks
Responsibilities and Expectation of Staff for Underworld All staff on Underworld are expected to treat players fairly (both new and old), act professionally, and present themselves in a way that shows that Underworld is a great place to play, and that we have great staff who care about the time our community spends on the server. Remember - players have, literally, hundreds of different servers to choose from, but they're spending their time with us - we need to make it worth their time by providing them a great play to play Minecraft! Note: A firm grasp of the English language, including spelling and grammar, is important to me when it comes to folks being staff on Underworld. Staff Positions Builder (Prefix of Builder) A Builder is trusted to assist in building the structure of Underworld. This can range anywhere from fixing spawn griefing to building an entire spawn for a new world. Builders are expected to maintain confidentiality in the projects that they are working on, as spoiling it could have an adverse effect on the game play our community loves. This position comes with it the ability to use an array of tools to complete their job (GriefPrevention, WorldEdit, etc). An individual will only be considered for this position if they have already gained the trust of the Creator. To be qualified for this position, an individual must demonstrate an aptitude for building in a variety of styles and doing so with minimum direction. A Builder will want to check in with the Admin team to report on progress. Builders will report to the Server Admin team directly. Chat Moderator (Prefix of ChatMod) A Chat Moderator is responsible for ensuring that the chat channels are being utilized properly, and that the chat rules are being followed. A Chat Moderator is also expected to answer any questions that players have with regards to the server and the gameplay/elements but to also exercise restraint when it comes to sharing future plans (doing so may spoil the surprise for our community). Chat Moderators have the ability to mute players in all of the channels. To be accepted as a Chat Moderator, an individual must demonstrate that they are comfortable with the elements of Underworld (including the Spawn area, how players make money, how players can purchase items, what's available to be purchased at NPC vendors, what quests are available, etc) and also interact well with new and existing players. A firm handle on the use and grammar of the English language is necessary. Chat Moderators will report to the Admin team directly. Server Moderator (Prefix of Mod) A Server Moderator has the same Responsibilities and Requirements as a Chat Moderator, in addition to the below. A Server Moderator is responsible for ensuring that all players are following the rules and they have the tools to help ensure this. A Server Moderator can mute/unmute players, and also ban players that are breaking the rules in such a way that it effects the gameplay/experience for other players. Server Moderators have the ability to kick/ban players from the server. Server Moderators also have the ability to open a player's inventory (view-only), and teleport to players and locations, the ability to use LogBlock to roll back issues, and the ability to //restorenaturefill (because we have a bajillion holes around NorthWorld Spawn...), work with the NPC/Citizens/Denizen plugins, ChestShop admin, and gamemode/vanish. Server Moderators, normally selected from the current pool of Chat Moderators (though some players may be promoted directly to Server Moderator depending upon a number of factors) are expected to demonstrate an intimate knowledge of the Underworld and its associated gameplay and other elements (which includes the operation of quests, running minigames, etc). Server Moderators are also expected to interact very well with new and existing players and will be called upon to help resolve disputes between players. Server Moderators are also expected to work tickets quickly and efficiently. Server Moderators take a more hands-on approach to helping our players get started. This can include showing them around, helping them with commands such as /jobs and the like. Server Moderators should be one of the first voices that speak up when a player says something like "I can't figure out how to..." Server Moderators will report to the Admin team directly. Senior Server Moderator (Prefix of SrMod) A Senior Server Moderator serves as a mentor for Server Moderators and Helpers, ensuring that they have access to all the tools they need to perform their jobs properly and efficiently. SrMods have access to WorldEdit and LogBlock, thereby allowing them to investigate and roll back grief. My expectation of a Senior Server Moderator is that they are a person that Server Moderators and Chat Moderators can look up to and take inspiration from. A Senior Server Moderator does their best to help the community and their staff to make this the best server that the community can play on. Senior Server Moderators are also the escalation point for Server Moderators and Chat Moderators in the event that they can not handle a particular situation. Diplomacy and people-skills are critical for this position. Senior Server Moderators will report to the Creator and/or Owner(s) directly. Server Administrator (Prefix of Admin) Responsible for the upkeep of the underlying software of the server. This includes plugins and their configuration, and the base Minecraft server JARR. Other responsibilities include the mentoring and assisting of the Underworld staff (ChatMod, Mod, SrMod). May be called upon to restart/troubleshoot services if/when the need arises. This individual must be in excellent standing with not only the Underworld senior staff, but the whole of the Minecats Administration staff. This person generally gets console access to the Underworld server. Because of this, the person must demonstrate a technical aptitude and a level of trust to make themselves worth of this title. This person must also be intimately familiar with plugins, reading documentation, troubleshooting software issues, and understanding how all of the pieces of the Underworld plugins are connected to make us the unique server that we are. The Creator does not give out the Admin title without the consent of the senior Minecats Administration team. Please do not ask for this title. If you are deemed as being a person who is deserving of this title, you will know ahead of time. Server Administrators will report to the Creator and/or Owner(s) directly. Creator (Prefix of Creator) Reserved for the Creator of Underworld. Owner (Prefix of Owner) Reserved for the Owners and Operators of the MineCats network.